projecthikarifandomcom-20200213-history
Mai
Mai is the protagonist of the My-HiME anime series. She is portrayed as a self-reliant person, hesitant to tell others about her problems. She is a first-year high school student, and her roommate is Mikoto Minagi. Her stated hobbies are working part-time job. Mai Tokiha is your average girl... until the HiME incident. With her taking care of her sick brother, Takumi, she fights monsters called "orphans" with a "child" called Kagutsuchi. On the way, she befriends people at her school, some whom turned out to be Himes as well. Role in Hikari ochiru Mai will make an appearance along with Mikoto and Natsuki. She and Andre fight off the dark creatures that attacked her home world(each broken piece of the world is know as an individual world) Mai tells Andre of her child and element and he is amazed and tells her of his similar power and the two become good friends. Mai and Mikoto agree to help Andre to fix the world and put everything back together. Element and child In the anime, Mai's elements are a set of 4 golden rings with magatama around her wrists and ankles. The rings allow her to use fire-based attacks and the power of flight. Mai also is capable of creating barriers around herself to block attacks. Mai's HiME mark is located on her right breast,2 which is said to be controlled by Cancer, her Zodiac sign. Her Child is Kagutsuchi, a dragon-like creature capable of spitting destructive fiery balls and named after a Japanese god of the same name. It is also somewhat associated with whales and dolphins (hence the fin-like protrusions on its face and the sounds which it communicates with). Another obvious reference is the legendary bird phoenix as Kagutsuchi is shown to be able to be reborn from fire (the fiery feathers it shed on an occasion and the general connection to fire further confirm that). Kagutsuchi also is capable of melee fighting, and has a jet mode which allows it to travel at high speeds.3 The sword in its head, the Sword of Sealing, made by the Obsidian Lord, acts as a seal on its powers, allowing the Obsidian Lord to suppress it when needed. During the final battle, the HiME's attack on the HiME star weakens the Obsidian Lord and destroys the sword, loosening the control and allows Kagutsuchi full access to all its power to destroy the Obsidian Lord within Reito. In the beginning of the series, Kagutsuchi appears to be by far the strongest Child among other HiME's childs. Toward the end of the series, when stronger Childs appear (e.g. Shizuru's Kiyohime and Mikoto's real Miroku), Kagutsuchi's power is challenged. However, when its seal is finally removed, it is doubtful that there is any Child that can come close to its power. Interestingly, Kagustuchi is also the only child shown to actually resist death; once, when Alyssa attacked Mai and her friends with Artemis' Golden Lightning, Mai sacrificed herself by flying herself and Kagutsuchi into the path of the lightning, protecting everyone while incinerating herself and Kagutsuchi. However, Kagutsuchi merely reformed into its jet form, Mai regenerating on top of its head and, without Mai's command or consent, flew into space, dodging all of Atremis' subsequent attacks and destroying the other child. Though Mai seemingly died (again) in the explosion, she was shown alive and well the very next day.3. In the manga, she starts off with her trademark rings already as a HiME and is fairly skilled at fighting. Her Key is Yuuichi Tate, and her Child is Kagutsuchi. When she becomes a QUEEN, she becomes even more powerful and is able to summon a darker Kagutsuchi without the use of a Key. She gains two larger rings of fire floating behind her back, in addition to her standard 4 rings.4 In the final battle, Kagutsuchi draws itself into the sword stuck in its head, creating the Sword of Kagutsuchi which Mai, Yuuichi and Natsuki wield to bring down the HiME STAR CHILD that had absorbed her brother. However, unlike in the anime, Kagutsuchi remains after the HiME star is destroyed, as the CHILD is the product of the HiME and the Key rather than on the HiME Star itself, and is no longer in its sword form.